cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Res Publica Civis
:When you are done, add your nation to the page here so that it can be displayed on the main page, then, remove this notice. Nation Information Res Publica Civis is a small, developing, and maturing nation at 58 days old with citizens primarily of Caucasian ethnicity whose religion is Hinduism. It is a backwards nation when it comes to technology and many refer to it unkindly as a 'Third World Nation'. Its citizens pay moderately high tax rates and they are somewhat unhappy in their work environments as a result. The citizens of Res Publica Civis work diligently to produce Cattle and Water as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. It believes nuclear weapons are necessary for the security of its people. The military of Res Publica Civis has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. Res Publica Civis allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Free speech is considered taboo in Res Publica Civis. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Res Publica Civis will not make deals with another country that has a poor history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. Nation Timeline 4/24/2008 - A small group of European refugees, English, French and German refugees flee from their countries, Joseph Kingsley, a British refugee, takes charge and they begin constructing a small town, Urbs Somniculosus 4/27/2008 - Hundreds of groups of refugees travel to Urbs Somniculosus in search of a home, a job and a better life, Res Publica Civis becomes the nation's official name 4/30/2008 - Joseph Kingsley announces the formation of the Res Publica Civis militia, a small group of soldiers, basically trained, to protect the nation in the event of a war 5/5/2008 - The nation enters into trade agreements with many other nations 5/8/2008 - Blaze999, a kind ruler, offers a large sum of money to Res Publica Civis to aid in their building 5/10/2008 - Res Publica Civis begins operations to have a larger military presence, these are concealed from the public 5/15/2008 - A freelance journalist finds evidence of these operations, they are revealed to the public 5/18/2008 - Joseph Kingsley announces the RPCCMP (Res Publica Civis Cruise Missile Program), a program developed to provide Res Publica Civis with at least one active and ready to launch at whatever may threaten them 5/20/2008 - Joseph Kingsley dies, Lucas Stone is elected as new ruler of Res Publica Civis 5/22/2008 - Lucas begins a recruiting drive for the army, over 500 men join the army 5/25/2008 - A large nuclear strike on a nearby nations sends over 1000 refugees to join Res Publica Civis 5/29/2008 - Lucas Stone dies in mysterious circumstances, an election makes Peter Jones the new leader of Res Publica Civis 5/31/2008 - An investigation into Lucas' death finds the culprits, one of whom is Peter Jones. The culprits are found, arrested and tried, they all receive the death penalty. An election makes Thomas Lockhart the new ruler 6/6/2008 - Thomas enters negotiations with the Union of Patriots for membership 6/7/2008 - Res Publica Civis becomes a member of the Union of Patriots 6/10/2008 - The RPCCMP is discontinued by Thomas Lockheart following yet another recruiting drive for the army 6/16/2008 - Thomas Lockheart initiates a program for Res Publica Civis to have its own spy network 6/20/2008 - The RPCCMP is reinitialised, Thomas Lockheart announces plans to join the Global Democratic Alliance (GDA) and the nation plans to leave the Union of Patriots 6/21/2008 - Thomas Lockheart enters negotiations with the GDA 6/21/2008 - Negotiations with GDA are put on hold, the nation enters the SAEU (South American Economical Union) with the Fortis as a member of the High Council alongside Cobra and Darth Kenobi 6/22/2008 - War with Darth Kenobi, Kenobi surrenders, what follows is a large debate that results in Kenobi becoming a protectorate of another nation 6/26/2008 - Fortis attends a grand party at Dell Land, dubbed the Party of the Century 6/27/2008 - The plane lands, Fortis is greatly annoyed at the delay, he and two foreign affairs advisors are currently at Dell Land, enjoying the party The RPCCMP Introduced by Joseph Kingsley, this highly controversial measure was introduced in an effort to give Res Publica Civis greater protection from its enemies. The actual document states that the nation must have at least one active and ready-to-launch cruise missile at any time. There were mixed views over such an overt military action, especially since it was originally concealed from the general public, it was only known to them when a freelance journalist found information on it in a government office, he later admitted to stealing it and was detained, questioned, and subsequently released Nation Rulers' History The original founder and ruler of Res Publica Civis, Joseph Kingsley, also elected a handful of individuals to help draw up a nation charter with rules for citizens to abide by, the following is a full copy of the document "Amendment A. 1. The ruler of Res Publica Civis shall be referred to as Fortis 2. Every citizen shall have the basic Human Rights, shared by every country as agreed upon by the Human Rights Convention, with exceptions (see 2.2) 2.1 Every citizen has the right to bear arms if the nation is under threat 2.2 Citizens have no right to free speech, they had the choice to live here and they made it, this shows that they were willing to give up any rights as long as they could live here 3. In the event of war, citizens may be evacuated to the surrounding countryside 3.1 Soldiers must pledge that they are willing to give up their lives for their nation in the service of their nation, soldiers who do not abide by this may be severely punished and/or killed 3.2 War criminals shall be killed 3.3 Spies in violation of an international treaty or act are to be killed, those not in violation of any treaty shall be detained and questioned, after which they are free 3.3.1 These conditions may be treated differently if the act the spy was committing was of a sufficient severity 3.4 Aircraft in violation of our airspace shall be shot down and the nations controlling them shall be given an ultimatum 4. People found in possession of anti-government propaganda shall be killed" This document has changed slightly throughout Res Publica Civis' history, but the changes are only minor and have no real matter Lucas Stone, a well-known Fortis, ruled for nine days, but oversaw what was arguably the most important part of Res Publica Civis' life, he organised an incredibly successful military recruitment drive which saw the largest amount of recruits sign up in all of the nation's life, he was also present when 1000 refugees from a bombed out nation appeared at Res Publica Civis' border, requesting to be let in. Lucas allowed it, but it was a controversial decision, many people feared being irradiated by the refugees and Lucas found opposition growing. Finally, on the 29th May 2008, he was shot three times in the chest by an assassin and later died in hospital, this was revealed to be part of a plot by eight individuals, but they were elusive. Peter Jones, the most infamous Fortis, ruled for a weekend, the shortest reign of any Fortis, he was implicated in the plot to assassinate Lucas Stone, it was later revealed that the election that named him Fortis was rigged by Lucas' opposition, he was imprisoned, trialed, and executed Thomas Lockhart, the current Fortis, has been the most active Fortis so far, he has managed to enter into an alliance with the Union of Patriots, a decision hailed by many as his best to date. He also halted the RPCCMP, this stopped many controversy reporters, shortly afterwards he began a plan to get a spy network made for Res Publica Civis, he is the head of the project along with the head of military operations. This project is a secret from the public. He has also reinstated the RPCCMP, this has caused many people to view him as a flip-flopper and many still have mixed views of a cruise missile program. Currently, Thomas Lockhart is in negotiations with GDA with plans to leave the Union and join them